Tino's Adventures of Teen Titans: The End/Transcript
Here's Transcript of Tino's Adventures of Teen Titans: The End (Full Movie). Opening rock shows up, and cuts to Patrick sitting in his chair, watching TV. SpongeBob soon arrives * SpongeBob: Patrick! Guess what came in the mail today! * Patrick: OH! WHAT! takes out a video tape from his back * SpongeBob: This... gets a closer cut of video tape * Patrick: "'Tino's Adventures of Teen Titans: The End (Full Movie)" Stick It In! ''slides the video tape into Patrick's TV and presses a button, Everyone immediately goes to Patrick's couch * '''SpongeBob and Patrick: GAGAGAGAGA! (The countdown has started) * SpongeBob and Patrick: YEAH! (Then the Movie begins) Titans vs Doctor Light (At the oil rig, Doctor Light was draining the oil for his evil scheme) * Doctor Light: Once I'd drained the energy from 50,000 barrels of oil, I'll flood the city in never ending daylight. (Then the cable came off) Huh? (The boomerangs appeared and Doctor Light dodges them, quickly as it was the Teen Titans) * Robin: You know, Doctor Light. For a guy obsessed with elimination, you're not very bright. * Raven: Next time you looking to steal something, you might want to pick a target that we can't see from our living room. * Doctor Light: Oh, well. Um? (He blasts light toward the Titans but they dodged it) * Cyborg: That's a real pretty light show, but sound packs a bigger punch! (Then Dr. Light blasts Cyborg into the ocean, Starfire blast powerballs at him, but he dodged them and blasts Starfire into the ground) * Robin: We need to draw his fire. * Beast Boy: You've got it. (To Doctor Light) Dude, nice pyjamas! Do they glow in the dark (he turns into a bat and scares Doctor Light, and Robin uses his staff to attack but Dr Light whips it in half and Robin attacks him again and Dr. Light lands on the ground) * Dr. Light: No one defeats Dr. Light! No one! * Raven: Remember me? * Dr. Light (obviously mortified): ...I'd like to go to jail now please... (Cyborg get out of the water) * Cyborg: Alright, the but kicking over and it's almost midnight. Time for doughnuts and meet Tino and his friends there! Yeah! * Raven: I'll meet you back at tower. * Robin: But, Raven? * Starfire: You do not wish to enjoy the nuts of dough? It is like eating sweet tiny wheels. * Raven: I just wanna get home before tomorrow comes. * Beast Boy: What's so special about tomorrow? (Underground at the a cave, a hand goes through the floor and someone is risen from the dead, was Slade) * Slade: (emerges from the ground) The day has begun. (The opening credits role as the theme song of Teen Titans is playing) "Surprise!!"/Raven's Fear (At the watch Tower, Raven is in her room, as she watches the clock hits 6 pm) * Raven: (lays on her bed) 6 pm. Just six more hours then it'll be over. Six more. (Then she heard a noise) * Raven: (gasps) Hello? (She went to see who it is, but no one was there, and she walk down the hall, up the steps, and into the living room until everyone and the birthday decorations appeared out of nowhere) * Everyone: SURPRISE!!!!!!!! * Mystery Inc: Happy Birthday, Raven! * Serena: Happy Birthday to you! * Raven: (screams and hides) * Serena: Uh....Happy birthday? * Ash: Raven? * Shido: We knew this was a bad idea. * Cyborg: Uhh....Raven? * Starfire: It is merely us. Your friends with warm wishes for the day of your birth. * Tino: Yeah, and to celebrate it, too. * Littlefoot: Where do she go to? * Spike: hmhmhm. * Robin: I told you a surprise party was a bad idea. (Raven sneaks up behind Beast Boy, scaring him) * Raven: How did you know it was my birthday? * Beast Boy: Umm... Remember last night how you made that big deal about tomorrow? Well, we started wondering what tomorrow was, so we did some snooping. (everyone glares at Beast Boy) * Big G: "We?" What do you mean "we?" * Beast Boy:'' Ok, ''I did some snooping and I sort of found a restricted file in the off-limits area of the Titans computer. It kinda had your birthday on it. (a flashback of Beast Boy snooping on the computer comes up) * Starfire: And we have been preparing your celebration ever since. * Beast Boy: We've put up tons of decorations. * Cyborg: I've baked my famous eight-layer cake with three kinds of frosting. * Starfire: And I have assembled for you a traditional Tamaranean Throknarr. The crown of meat! * Robin: I hope this is ok. We just.... * Raven: No, it's not! Look, I really appreciate what you're trying to do here, but I'm not interested. * Tino Tonitini: Uh, what? * Carver Descartes: What?! * Sunset Shimmer: Wait, what? * Ash: What?! * Shaggy: '''What?! * '''Lincoln: What?! * Lincoln's Sisters: What?! * Littlefoot: What?! * Cera: WHAT?! * Petrie: Uh, why not? * Starfire: Yeah there will be music, and the iced-cream. And the strange game involving pins in the behind of a donkey. * Misty: They're be cake and all kinds of goodies. * Shaggy: Tasty ones, two. * Lynn: And then. * Cyborg: We got a pinata shaped like Beast Boy! You know you wanna smack it. * Raven: I said 'No!' * Beast Boy: Come on, Raven! I know you hate fun, but it's your birthday. It's special. You can't let this day end without.... * Raven: (angry) NO!!!!!! (She destroys the decorations, the food, the games, and the presents and leaves. With the party destroyed, the Titans, and the others just stand there sad and confused) * Lincoln: I told you a surprise party was a bad idea. * Raye: I know. What's gotten into her? * Cera: And what shall we do about Raven? * Robin: Give it a rest. (goes out to talk to Raven) Raven, what's wrong? * Raven: I just don't like parties. * Robin: It's more than that. I can tell. We have a bond, remember? You've been inside my mind. Let me inside yours. * Raven: Robin, you know me better than anyone. You should know there are places in my mind where you can't go. Where no one should ever go. * Robin: I'm willing to try if you... * Raven: You can't. * Robin: Tell me what's going on. * Raven: Just trust me. If you knew anything about the day of my birth, you know there's nothing to celebrate. (walks to her room) (At her room, she still looks at the clock) * Raven:'' Can't this thing go any faster!?! Oh, I just want this day to be over! Relax. Only a few hours to go. It might not even happen. Focus. Meditate. It'll be midnight before you know it. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath...'' (Suddenly, Raven begins to cough and grabs her neck. Her room goes up in flames and she hears a big booming voice) * Trigon: ''(Voice)'' What you have concealed you shall become. You have no other choice. Your destiny will be fulfilled. (Raven's alarm clock goes up in flames and the fire forms a huge letter S in front of Raven's door)'' The portal must be opened! * '''Raven': (Shocked at what she is hearing, Raven screams in horror as the flames in her room disappears) NO!!!!!!! (She becomes exhausted with fear but calms down a bit. Robin and Ash knocks on her bedroom door and she answers) * Ash: What's going on? * Robin: We heard you scream. (before Raven can tell the reason why she screamed the alarm goes off) * Raven: Trouble. Titans vs Slade/Raven stops time (At a Factory) * Cyborg: '''So, who's the bad guy is yours, Gizmo, Mad Mod, Killer Moth? * '''Starfire: The report simply said there was an intruder? * Beast Boy: Well, who ever it is, we're gonna totaly kick their- * Robin: (Shocked) No. (Everyone gasps) * Slade: It's been a long time, hasn't it, Titans? A month? A year? A millennium? Far too long for my tastes, anyway. I was beginning to think I'd never see your smiling faces again. * Lincoln: Oh no! It's Slade! * Ash: What?! It can't be! * Cyborg: You... How did you survive? * Beast Boy: Terra took you down. Way down! * Robin: Slade! I don't know where you been, but you shouldn't have come back! I'm still ready! * Slade: That's nice, Robin, but we didn't come back for you. * Doraemon: What you mean "we"? * Slade: I've got old friends I want you to meet. * Lori: Friends?! What friends?! * Littlefoot: Give it up! It's many of us, and only one of you. It's over! * ???: Or had it?! (Then the Dazzlings comes in first) (Tino and his friends Gasp) * Tino: NO! Not you guys again! * Ash: It's those Dazzlings again! * Misty: I shouldn't know you behind this trouble! * Adagio Dazzle: That's right. And we're here to get revenge on you guys and Tino will be ours. * Sonata Dusk: Yeah, that too. * Cera: Those girls are getting in my nerves. * Tino: Mine too. * Lincoln: At least, that's all the villains * ???: That's what you think, children! (Then Dr. Facilier and Megan come next) * Dr. Facilier: Well, look some heroes don't remember their arch enemies. * Megan: Indeed, my friend, indeed. * Sunset Shimmer: It's Megan! * Shaggy: Zoinks! Attila and Hun! * Littlefoot: And Shadow man! * Dr. Facilier: (Chuckles) That's right, it's me, Dr. Facilier. * Megan: And we're here to get revenge on you guys. * Brock: Not if we have something to say about it! * ???: We wouldn't say that. * Ash: I knew that voice. (The Crime Empire comes in) * Negaduck: Greetings, kids! * Luna: The Fearsome Five?! * Quackerjack: That's us. * Ash: Why are you here?! * Megavolt: Revenge! That's why. * Bushroot: And then, we can settle to score between us and you. * Liquidator: And cast you off into oblivion! * Negaduck: That's right, Liquidator. And once we're done with you twerbs, we're gonna RULE THE WORLD!!! * - * - (Then Grizzle comes in also) * - * - * - * Shaggy: Zoinks! And Attila and Hun! * Kurumi: What about me? * Ash: Kurumi! * Attila: Hello! * ???: What about me?! (Then The Duke comes next) * Lincoln: The Duke! * The Grand Duke of Owls: Well I wonder- uh-uh, epes dropping uh iu.. * Hun: We are going to annihilate you all, now isn't that right? * Attila: That's right. And all for good. * Jack: Why are you all here?! * The Grand Duke of Owls: Oh, dear. I had to spoil the surprise, oh well. Well you see, after what you did, we come up with a plan to get rid of you. * Sci-Twi: Is this all of you, then? We'll take you down! * Jessie: Don't forget about us. * Ash: Team Rocket!! * Lincoln: What you all doing here?! * Adagio Dazzle: To send a message to Raven, and to make Tino join the Dazzlings and he'll belong to us, forever. * Tino: Yeah, uh, or how about... No! * Adagio Dazzle: Say no if you want. We're not going to give up on you. * Scav: So why all of you up to this time? * Adagio Dazzle: Why? Because you want to know? Oh, we know all about you, Sunset Shimmer. You've got quite the reputation at Canterlot High. * Sunset Shimmer: I've changed! I'm in a much better place now! * Aria Blaze: Waiting in the wings while your friends have all the fun? * Adagio Dazzle: Oh, yes, you girls are so tight. And yet... they didn't ask you to be in the band. * Aria Blaze: Probably afraid no one would want to see them play if she was in the group. * Sonata Dusk: Too bad! So sad! * Adagio Dazzle: If it's any consolation, no one is going to remember you at all by the time we're done. (Then Slade, throws fire at them and it head toward Raven but she and dodges it and go to the Titans) * Slade: Ever have on of those days when you just feel happy to be alive? (fires at the Titans) * Beast Boy: Dude! * Cyborg: Yeah, since when can Slade do that? (Slade is preparing to attack again) * Robin: Not sure. But he won't be doing it for long. Titans, go! (They started fighting him but he was too strong for them, then Cyborg picks up an awel and swings it at Slade, but he melts throw it) * Cyborg: Woah! * Slade: "Woah?" That's it? No clever comment? I was looking forward to that. (Then he power flicks Cyborg into Raven) * Ash: Pikachu! Thunderbolt! (But Slade throws flame at Pikachu. And Robin goes after Slade, into the gear and then he found him and fights and Slade hits Robin's staff in half) * Slade: Take my word for it, Robin. You shouldn't play with fire. * Lynn: And what's supposed to mean?! (He knocks Robin and Lynn to the ground) * Slade: It really has been nice seeing all you again. (Then he looks at Raven) * Raven: I just want this day to end! * Slade: We think we both know this is far from over. Hello birthday girl, ready for your present? (Then Raven blasts Slade to in wall, but he survives) * Slade: I have a message for you. (He grabs Raven then drops her and then mark appeared on wrist, as Slade produces electricity) * Slade: It has begun. (Then, he causes the place to collapse, as the heroes retreat to safety, but Robin and Tino get trapped and then a giant gear is about to crush them both) * Raven: (scared) STOP!!! (Then she was able to stop time) * Raven: (scared, she looks around and and wonders how she stopped time) ''How did I... * '''Slade': You might be able to stop time birthday girl but you can't stop me, you can't stop any of it really. I have to say, Raven, when I found out the truth I was very impressed. All this time I had no idea, the power lurking inside you, the glorious destiny that awaits. It's always the quiet ones, isn't it? But honestly, did you think you could just blow out the candles and wish it all away? Today is the day it begins. You've known this all your life, it is going to happen and no matter what you wish, no matter where you go, no matter how you squirm, there is nothing you can do to stop it. (Then Raven flies to Robin and Tino and brings them out of the time freeze) * Robin: Raven? * Tino: Do you have some explaining to do? (They look at Slade and the villains, as Raven disappears along with Robin and Tino to the city) The Truth/Slade shows Raven the future/Message Delivered * Robin: What is going on? Why is Slade back? Where did he get those powers? Why are the villains with him? How did you stop time? (They look around at the city and its people frozen in time) * Raven: I... I'm not sure. I never wanted this day to come. But when it did, I just wanted it stop. I guess I got my wish. * Tino: What is happening? * Raven: It's my birthday. * Tino: Then, let's get out of here before-! (Then, Slade and the villains appeared out of nowhere) * Hun: You're not going anywhere but with us. * Robin: Raven, run! (She runs, and then Robin fights Slade, but he is unbeaten, and he fires at Robin) (Raven hears Robin cry, and goes to see what's going on, but then, Slade comes out of the fire) * Slade: I have a message for you. And I will deliver it, whether you like it or not. (Raven tries to keep Slade from saying the message but, he's unstoppable) * Slade: Skies will burn. Flesh will become stone. The sun will set on your world, never to rise again! (Slade touches her again and more marks show up on her arms) * Slade: Time won't wait forever. You can't run away from who you are. * Raven: I can try. (smashes 2 rocks between Slade) (searches through the wreckage) Robin. Tino. (She finds them and takes them to a church to hide) * Raven: I should have never drag you into this. Any of you but you're in. I need to tell you. When I was born, they looked into my future. On this day, the anniversary of my birth, something is supposed to happen. Something very bad. That's why I didn't want to celebrate. But just because you don't have a party doesn't mean it's not your birthday. * Tino: What about the symbol on his forehead. * Robin: What does it mean? (Slade blasted through the door and knocked out Robin and Tino with fire) * Slade: It's just you and me now, kid. (Raven escapes through the back) * Slade: You're making this more difficult than it needs to be. (Slade makes a fire wall) The message must be delivered. (Raven tries to escape but Slade keeps following her) * Raven: Azarath Metrion Zinthos! (Smashes him between two buildings) (But Slade breaks free and grabs her to the top of a tower) * Slade: What you have concealed, you will become. (Tears off her cloak and more marks appeared off her back) You have no other choice. * Raven: No! * Slade: (Grabs her hands) The message will be delivered. Your destiny shall be fullfilled. (Suddenly more marks appeared on her legs, chest and hands, Grows longer hair) (Raven sees a terrible future, a destolient wasteland, with ruined cities, water of lava, Titans Tower destroyed and all her friends turned to stone) * Raven: No! * Slade: Yes. Look at it. Drink it in. Behold to world you are destined to create. * Raven: (Sees a shadow of Trigon, villains ruling and Tino becoming evil) No! I won't do it! This is just a vision! This can't be real! * Slade: This is the future. Your future. It began the day you were born and nothing can stop it. This will come to pass. I will make sure of it. You're going to destroy the world, Raven. It's written all over your face. * Raven: (Devastated scream) NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (As she screams time continues to more forward and she fell unconscious) * Slade: We'll be in touch. Oh, and Happy Birthday. (As she fell, Robin comes in a saves her. and she regains consciousness) * Robin: Let's go home. Raven's Birthday II (Later that night, Raven finished cutting all her extensions. Then suddenly she hears a strange noise. As she comes out of her room she see a trail of arrows pointing right to the living were the other threw another surprise party.) * Beast Boy: Um… (Brief big grin.) …surprise? * Cyborg: Look. We know you didn’t want a party, but after…today * Starfire: …we hope that you might reconsider. * Beast Boy: (sliding to Raven) You may not like your birthday, but we’re all glad you were born. * Raven: We’re going to need ice cream. * Lynn: Alright. * Beast Boy: Coming right up! * Cyborg: I’ll cut the cake! (He heads for the tables.) * Starfire: And I shall fetch the throknar! (She flies to the side door; Raven approaches Robin.) * Ash Ketchum: I would like to have myself cake. * Carver Descartes: Me too. * - * Tino: You’re sure you’re okay? * Raven: I will be. * Robin: What you told me about your destiny—that something bad was supposed to happen—I guess I did. I’m sorry I couldn’t stop it. * - * - * Raven: No one could. * Robin: We will find Slade. We’ll figure out how he did what he did, why is he working with the villains and why he was after you. But right now you’re safe. You’re here with friends. It’s over. * - * - * Raven: (sees the mark on her hands) No. This was just the beginning. (Elsewhere below the surface) * Slade: The first task is complete, Master. The message has been sent. The inscriptions are in place. She knows what she must do. The prophecy will be fulfilled * Trigon (Voice): And the world of these mortals shall soon end. The Titans Research on the Mark *'Slade:' (in video footage) It has begun. *'Robin:' Freeze! (Beast Boy pauses the video) Rewind. *'Lincoln Loud:' (sleepy) Are you still watching that video? *'Ash Ketchum: '''It's the middle of the night. *'Serena:' You should get some sleep. *'Beast Boy:' Dude, we've been looking at this thing all day. I'm telling you there's nothing else there. *'Robin:' There has to be. Play it again. *'Beast Boy: (sighs) Slade kicks butt, take 304. *- *'Robin: '''Cyborg, anything? *'Cyborg: 'I cross-matched that symbol with every database on the planet. *'Robin: 'And? *'Cyborg: 'Nothing. Whatever it is, it's not from Earth. *- *- *'Robin: New powers? Cryptic threats? Working with other villains? Targeting Raven? Slade's playing a whole new game now. And this symbol is the key. We will find out what it means. *-Whatever that symbol means, it can't be good. (Another future vision appears to Raven again) *'Slade: '''Tick-tock, Raven. Time is running out. *'Raven:' I'm not afraid of you! *'Slade:' Silly girl. (moving closer to her) I'm not the one to be afraid of. You know that. (Fireballs comes falling from the sky) *'Voice of Trigon:' What you have concealed, you shall become! *'Raven:' It's a lie! I won't let this happen. I'll find a way. (Slade walks through the fire.) *'Slade: Your optimism is really adorable, but you're forgetting one thing, Raven. This is what you were born to do. You were sent here to destroy the Earth. *'''Voice of Trigon: Your destiny will be fulfilled. (His four eyes open on the ground.) The portal must be opened! (Raven wakes up from meditation) Slade Strikes Back/The Mark of Scath The Heroes find an abandoned library/The Prophecy Raven Goes to Azarath * Raven: (Sees her mother in a tower and flies up to her) Arella! No wait! I've come back. Mother, please help me. * Arella: You always had a home here my child, but help we could not give. * Raven: (Pulls out her book) The prophecy. It's happening. You have to tell me how to stop it. * Arella: Nothing could be done. The promise of your birth was absolute. * Raven: I don't believe you! There has to be a way! I don't want to be this. I don't want to help him. Mother, I'm afraid. * Arella: You forever had the love of your people Raven. Even knowing what you would become and what that would bring. It is too late for Earth, just as it was too late for Azarath. * Raven: (the doves fly away only to reveal that Azarath has already been destroyed by Trigon and her "home" she visited was only an illusion. Raven was horrified at all of what has happened) No! (she then hears Trigon laughing evilly at her destroyed home) Titans and the Heroes vs Slade and the Villains Raven Comes back to save her friends Raven reveals the Truth about her Slade makes a deal with Trigon * Trigon: The time has come. The prophecy shall be profilled. Tonight at dusk, when the planets aline, the portal will be opened. Finally, I shall be free from this firey prison and the Earth shall be mine. * Slade: I will make sure Raven realizes her destiny. And for bring you precious gem, I expect you to keep your part of the bargain, and return what is precious to me. * Trigon: You bring me the gem, and you shall get what you deserved. * Slade: Deal. (stands up) It's a beautiful day for the end of the world. (At the Titans Tower, in Raven's room, the sames on her head started to glow) * Raven: (gasps) No. goes fuzzy * Patrick: Hey! * SpongeBob: Hehehe! Don't worry! I can fix it! pushes a button, and the tape comes out, It falls, breaking some of the tape Deeae! picks up the tape, he gets out tape and scissors, he cuts and tapes, he puts the tape back in the socket A Great Day The Heroes get Raven to her safety Trigon communicating Raven Titans and Heroes vs Slade and his minions Raven knocks out her friends and goes with Slade * Raven: Goodbye. Be safe. The Titans woke up The Prophecy is Fulfilled * Raven: ''(becoming the portal)'' The gem was born of evil's fire, the gem shall be his portal, he comes to claim, he comes to sire, the end of all things mortal! * Robin: No! * Starfire: Raven! (turns to Robin and begins to cry) * Trigon: (after emerging from the portal) THE EARTH.... IS MINE!!! Raven's Power saved the Titans * Raven: The gem was born of evil's fire, the gem shall be his portal, he comes to claim, he comes to sire, the end of all things mortal. (Then Raven becomes the portal, and then Trigon appears out of the portal) * Trigon: (after emerging from the portal) The Earth... is MINE! The Titans got Raven's power/They fight Trigon (First try) * Slade: That's because she isn't. The plan to rescue Raven and keep Trigon busy (Then Robin throws his rings at him and he dodged them, and then Beast Boy in a triceratops form runs toward him) * Tohka: CHARGE!!! (He hits Slade into the wall and then he hits him against it, as he goes down) * Robin: What's the matter, Slade? Giving up already? * Slade: Sorry to disappoint you, Robin. I'm not here to fight, I'm here to help. * Beast Boy: We don't need your help! * Slade: (brushes his arm) Yes, you seemed to have everything under control. Raven can still be saved. (Starfire tackles him and pins him on the wall) * Starfire: You will not dishonor our friend with your trickery! * Cyborg: Whatever you're selling we're not buying! * Slade: Think of me what you will. But what Trigon did, even I wouldn't wish on this world. * Cyborg: It's a little late for "I'm sorry!" * Slade: You mistake my generosity for regret, Cyborg. I only offered my assistance because it suits me. * Starfire: (put Slade down) But we saw Raven become the portal! She was destroyed! * Cera: Yeah, there's nothing we can do now. * Slade: Raven has fulfilled the prophecy of her birth. That part of her existence is complete, but another part still remains. For the moment. * Robin: Why are you doing this? What's in it for you? * Ash Ketchum: Yeah, why do you want to do this! * Lynn: Give us a reason why? * Slade: My reasons are my own. Do you want your friend back or not? * Cyborg: Just tell us where she is and we'll take it from there. * Slade: There will be no we. This is a journey only one of you may take. * Beast Boy: No deal! She's our friend! All of us are going! * Slade: Then your friend is doomed to oblivion. You've failed to realize Trigon is all seeing. His mind can be at any place at any time. For us to succeed, Trigon's attention must be occupied. * Misty: And how do you expect us to do that?! We already tried fighting him and look where it got us! * Slade: It's the end of the world. Did you think it would be easy? I don't expect you to win. I don't even expect you to live. Only endure. * Robin: I'll go with you. * Starfire: Robin, no! * Robin: If there is even the slightest chance to save Raven, what choice do we have? * Tino: Ash and I will go to. * Sunset Shimmer: Tino. Where ever you go. I go too. * Shido: I'll go with you, too. * Tohka: Shido, don't go. It's not save. * Shido: I'll be fine, Tohka. I promise. * Slade: The journey to this world has taken much of Trigon's power. (hands out the ring of Azar) With this, you might be able to survive. It's a ring of Azar. Forged by the same order that imprisoned Trigon. I know from experience that works. (Starfire takes the ring from Slade's hand) * Robin: I know you can do it. (hugs Starfire) * Cyborg: It may get ugly, but don't worry. We'll keep them busy. * Beast Boy: Yeah, just wait til Trigon and the villains get slopped with my patented wet-willie maneuver. * Robin: They won't know what hit them. * Slade: Your good-byes are really quite touching, but we have work to do. (Slade turns and leaves as Robin and Starfire stare at each other for a moment) Fellas. (Robin, Tino, Sunset Shimmer, Ash, and Shido follows Slade then turns to his friends) * Robin: We'll bring her back. I promise. (leaves) Trigon creates the clones * Trigon: (laughs evilly) I might be the source of all darkness, but you are your own worst enemies. (The clone of Cyborg goes to the real Cyborg) * Evil Cyborg: Raven's not the only one with a bad side. Robin, Tino, Sunset Shimmer, Ash, Shido and Slade's journey Titans vs Evil Titans Round I * Nega Cyborg: (from o.c.) Go ahead. (Pull back to frame him.) Run crying home to Mommy. Oh, that's right, you don't have a mommy! (That crack gets the Titan on his feet and moving in for a little payback. He reconfigures both arms into cannons, as he did in "Overdrive", but Nega Cyborg just stands pat with a vicious half-smile. Close-up of his left arm as he warms it up, after which the camera pulls back and the two heavily armed brawlers pace toward one another as if fighting a pistol duel in reverse. Nega Cyborg's right is now a cannon as well. In a long shot of the wrecked block, the glare from their shots floats up along with a dense wall of smoke.) (Tilt up to the sky, where the streaks of Starfire and her evil twin mark their continuing melee. They are literally all over the place, a brilliant flash marking every one of their collisions. The last one is much more intense and marked by a sizable explosion that clears to show Starfire plunging unconscious toward the concrete crazy quilt far below. Ground level: she comes down hard and tumbles away a short distance, and as she gets up to all fours, she finds Nega Starfire coming down on her in a headlong dive.) (A flare of green fury at eyes and hands, and the authentic Tamaranean is off the ground, moving fast enough to heat the air just in front of her due to friction. She and Nega Starfire collide and are immediately lost within a cataclysmic explosion that fills the screen with smoke. Back at ground level, the red-eyed enemy hits the ground standing and skids backward a bit. Starfire's rebound is carrying her toward a building, but she pulls out of it with no room to spare and zeroes in like the world's angriest cruise missile.) (A red eye blast flashes toward her and does not miss; she pulls clear of the smoke, rubbing her head dazedly, and does not notice the shooter curving back around her. Close-up; she gasps in sudden shock, and the camera pulls back to reveal that Nega Starfire has caught both her wrists behind her back. She struggles to break the hold.) *'Starfire': You remind me of our sister. *'Nega Starfire': I will take that as a compliment. Realize, with you gone, Robin will be all mine! (Cut to an extreme close-up of that red left eye, just behind Starfire's head, and pan slowly to bring its green opposite number into view. It is closed tight.) *'Starfire': He will not! (The eye pops open, blazing with every bit of righteous fury she can drum up, and the camera pulls back. Starfire finally reverses Nega Starfire's grip and plants a boot in her back to catapult her toward the ground. Down here, the Beast Boys are fighting it out; the good one as a gorilla, the evil one as a python trying to throttle him. The ape's staggering carries both behind a rock briefly; when they appear on the other side, both have resumed human form. Nega Beast Boy breaks his stranglehold in favor of an attempt at breaking Beast Boy's leg, but is interrupted when Nega Starfire's nose dive carries her toward them. The green hero is flung into the air an instant before she smashes into her partner flat.) (Beast Boy becomes a falcon in midair and flies to safety while the dust clears from the crash. One boiling-mad changeling glares up after him, gets a running start, and becomes a pterodactyl to give chase. Nega Starfire, meanwhile, is still trying to stand up and figure out who let the marching band practice in her skull. She accomplishes the former after a moment, if not the latter, and rises to dodge a couple of starbolts coming down at her.) (Now Beast Boy, back in human form, stands ready for another bash. A gray-booted foot lands near the camera.) *'Nega Beast Boy': (from o.c.) What's the matter? (Cut to him.) Had enough? (Back to Beast Boy; he continues o.c.) No wonder Terra dumped you! (The mother of all cheap shots, judging from the facial expression that shifts quickly from pure shock to tearful sorrow to blinding rage. He rushes straight at the enemy, who easily dodges his wild swings.) *'Nega Beast Boy': Aww. Did I hurt your feelings? The 5 heroes found young Raven * Slade: You must be overjoyed to see me like this, heroes. Desperate, weak, vulnerable. * Robin: We're here to save Raven, not pity you. * Sunset Shimmer: Which way? * Slade: I'm afraid this is where we part company. You'll find your friend along that path. * Tino: And what about you? * Slade: What I seek is in a somewhat hotter place. * Shido: What? That's it? No double-cross? No cryptic threat? * Slade: I kept my word. How about a little gratitude? * Sunset Shimmer: No way. Don't think that all this changes anything. Not after all of the unforgivable things you've done. * Robin: Yeah. And if we ever see you again... * Slade: I wouldn't expect anything less. (leaves) * Ash Ketchum: Forget him, guys. He's not worth it. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Raven: Who... who are you? Trigon and the Villains knew about the plan * Nega Starfire: (laughs) (whispers) They're trying to distract you so Robin can- * Trigon: I know. * Petrie: He knows?! * Cyborg: He knows. They're just been toying with us. * Trigon: I was aware of this rescue mission before your small minds had even concealed it. But we have known from the beginning that your plan was in... no threat. * - * - * - * Shaggy Rogers: Like is this evil Trigon monster telling the truth? Is Raven really lost forever? Everything we've been through with her? Has it been a lie? * Fred Jones: Maybe everything we think we know about her. None of it is real. * Daphne Blake: No. I-I refuse to believe it! Our friendship with Raven is real and I know it. And we love her very much. She's our dearest friend. * Velma Dinkley: Daphne's right, everyone. Every word this monster spits out about Raven is a lie! Raven finally remembers * Raven: Robin, why are you and your friends doing this? * Sunset Shimmer: You do remember, don't you? * Raven: (nods) The story he was telling, I can see it. Bits of pieces, you, our friends, my father, like it was a dream. A nightmare, whatever it was, it's over. * Robin: Raven, there may still be a way too- * Raven: Nobody can't stop him, I remember that. You guys came down here for nothing. * Robin: We came down here for you. * Shido: You're our friend, Raven. Friends stick together till the end. We need you. * Raven: Why? I can't help! My powers can from him, and now that he's done with me, I don't have them anymore. There was... a prophecy, Robin. And it became true. It's all over now. * Robin: Yeah, it's the end of the world. But so what? We're still here, still fighting,... still friends. * Raven: Look at me, you guys! There's nothing I can do! There isn't any hope! * Robin: Then I guess, I'll just have to have enough for the both of us. * Sunset Shimmer: We can do this. * Tino Tonitini: We'll be with you till the very end. * Ash Ketchum: Yeah, us too. Let's put an end to Trigon, once and for all. (Robins gets Raven on his back, and they continue to find a way out) Heroes Vs. Villains (The sun rises and it's rays strike at the grand duke in his tornado form causing him to stop spinning forward start spinning in reverse until he's shrunken down to the size of a miniature owlette) * '-' * '-' * '-' * Dr. Facilier: But not me! (He traps Tino in a cage) * Sunset Shimmer: Tino! * Lola: I'll handle it! * Dr. Facilier: Now you're going to spend the rest of your lives working with the Dazzlings! * Lola: I don't think so, Facilier! I'll take that charm of yours! (grabs the charm) * Dr. Facilier: gasps * Lola: And I'll smash it, too! the charm * Dr. Facilier: No! No! Gah!! How am I going to pay back my debt! as he sees the spirits Friends! * Spirits: ARE YOU READY?!! * Dr. Facilier: No! I’m not ready at all! In fact I’ve got lots of more plans! * Spirits: ARE YOU READY?!! * Dr. Facilier: This is just a…mindless setback and a major operation…AAA!!!… Once I look for another spell we’ll be back in business! I still got that kid and his friends locked away… I just need a little more time. gasps No! Don’t please no! (get's grabbed in the leg) GAH!!! Just a little more time! I’d promised I’ll pay yawl back I promise! screams gravestone of Dr. Facilier appeared Ending (At the Titans Tower) * Cyborg: That's right, yo! Four eyes and the villains are history, his ghoulies are gone, and we just saved the whole dang universe! * Lincoln Loud: And we got to celebrate for this fight. * Cyborg: You've got that right, Lincoln! Who wants french toast? * Starfire: Oh, yes, me please! I shall consume them with gravy and the butter of peanuts! * Beast Boy: And I've got enough tofu bacon for anybody who wants it. * Cyborg: So, just enough for you? * Beast Boy: Actually. * Starfire: (takes the bacon and places them on her head) Observe: I am a rofien zobgar! (laughs) (Beast Boy, Cyborg, and the others pause for a minute) * Sci-Twi: What did you say? * Starfire: On my planet, this is hilarious. * Raven: Slade got away? * Tino Tonitini: Yes, he did. * Robin: If he ever shows his face again, we'll be ready. * Raven: How do you do it, guys? * Ash Ketchum: Do what? * Raven: Keep hoping. After everything that happened, everything I did, how did you still manage to hope it could all work out? * Robin: Because of you. You don't realize it, Raven, but you're actually the most hopeful person I've ever met. From the day you were born, they said you were evil, that you were created to do unspeakable things. But you wished for more. You dared to hope that you could be a hero. * Raven: I thought it was all over, and now suddenly.... * Robin: You have your whole life ahead of you. You can decide your own destiny. * Sunset Shimmer: Besides, you don't have to let other people do it for you. * Ash: That's right. Only you can decide. * Tino Tonitini: Don't let anyone else decide what you should do, Rav. It's your choice, not anyone else's. * Raven: I guess in the end...there really is no end. Just new beginnings. (turns to her friends) So what's the deal? Are we having a party in here, or not? (joins her friends) * Starfire: Glorious! Let's partake in the eating of earthly breakfast foods! * Beast Boy: Sure we have enough tofu bacon? * Cyborg: Very nice. [a cut with the words the end are shown] * Patrick: Hey, what happened? Why are those squiggles on the screen? * SpongeBob: Those are called 'End Credits', Patrick. * Patrick: End credits? But I don't want it to end! * SpongeBob: That's why Neptune gave us the rewind button! Pushes a button * Patrick: Thank you Neptune! (THE END) Category:Sonic876 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Transcripts